The Mario Poems
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: Want to read fanfics but only have five minutes on your hands? Then try out these poems! Come read poems based on the Mario games by the one and only author of the Madz and Starlow series. This time: Midbus raps due to what happened to a fiction pig. 'Nuff said. Come on out, Midbus!
1. Scary Monster

**Welcome to the fanfiction where I do Mario poems! This is where either me or Fanfiction users think of ideas for poems, and I do it in poem form. There is no beta reader for this fanfiction, unless one volunteers to do so. However, I prefer suggestions going by PM and not by reviews, so keep that in mind. That said, here's the first poem! This "scary monster" is not the monster you expect...**

They fear Bowser

They run away

They do not care where they go

They run astray

For Bowser is frightening

He causes much drama

What Toads also say

He gives them trauma

But I now feel Bowser

For I scare the Toads

I am large and frightening

And block the busiest roads

I remember my old life

Me and my family

I had a wife and a child

We lived together happily

But one day in the forest

I saw a strange man in a cloak

At first, I thought to myself

 _What a strange folk._

But the man invited me to try

The weird mushroom he had

I looked at his smile

He looked creepy, but glad

I said I would try the mushroom later

But he just stared at me

He said, his smile staying

"It has the approval of Toadley!"

I took a step back

I was about to run away

The strange man just said

"I have needing money for the day!"

I started running

But he was too fast

He stuffed the mushroom in my mouth and said,

"The Blorbs, at last!"

My body felt strange

It started to swell

My heart beat rapidly

I was not feeling well

Soon, I could only see the sky

Tree branches were there, too

I was getting larger and rounder

What was happening, I had no clue

I felt my body stop growing

My panic slightly diminished

But I could hear the strange man mutter

That his plan was not finished

I felt a kick on my mushroom head

After that, the day was a blur

I knew I was crashing into things

But all I wanted was a cure

Now I am in Toadley Clinic

Where I was diagnosed with the Blorbs

I am now a scary monster like Bowser

Who doesn't know what rhymes with Blorbs

 **He has met with a terrible fate, hasn't he? This poem has strange rhyming: the 2nd and 4th lines rhyme, but the 1st and 3rd do not. It sounds better that way, like it's a song. I hope you enjoy this poem, and happy holidays!**


	2. Overshadowed Orb

**Hey guys! Well, the last poem got some pretty good reception from the readers. I thought it wasn't too good, but I guess I am a poet and I know it. Please remember to suggest poems via PM and review! This next poem is a freestyle poem, meaning it does not rhyme. Enjoy the darkness…**

 **Also: Anyone who guessed the Toad in the last poem was the Green Toad at the beginning of BIS is correct.**

Underrated by villains

Overshadowed by jesters

I have been banished from the Mushroom Kingdom

Forgotten

Hated

Undeveloped

The words swirl inside me

I am like a jack of all trades

Scientist Bug is smarter

Jester is more entertaining

Bat caused more nightmares

And Koopa is more…

Grrrrr!

How is darkness less important

Than those joke villains?!

Why are my barriers beaten

By two plumbers and a star?!

I want darkness to rule

My powers to destroy them

I am not just an orb!

I am a force to be-

Wait…

Orb...blow orb…

Blorbs…

Scientist bug caused them…

He wanted revenge

He was just like me

Just not forgotten or hated

But…

He hated the plumbers

He tried to kill them

He tried to destroy them

He was insane

...Just like I am

 **Second forgotten character poem! What's next, a Dr. Snoozemore poem? Miracle Cure poem? Prince Froggy poem (the boss from Yoshi's Island)? I don't know! We'll see the future of this fanfic. I hope you suggest a poem and enjoy this poem!**


	3. The Miraculous Critic

**Well, one of my predictions was correct. Miracle Cure poem! This one was suggested by RiptheRaptor13, or as I call him, Raptor. He suggested a poem based on the Miracle Cure's view of her life. But then I remembered my OC, Madz. Then I thought of her critiquing her life as the Miracle Cure and being with Dr. Toadley. So, yes, as the last one was the Dark Star, this one's technically the Miracle Cure speaking! Enjoy, and remember: she's the Miraculous Critic. She's the Miracle Cure so you don't have to be!**

You're wondering about me?

Well, I'm filled with glee!

Now what would you want to hear and see?

What? Me and Dr. Toadley?

Me as the Miracle Cure?

Are you sure?

Well...okay!

But I don't get my way…

Dr. Toadley makes me cure

It's not fair, don't reassure!

I want the Toads sick!

They say it makes tick

Whatever that means, I guess it's true!

Even if it seems weird to you

But I don't care!

My love I will share!

As the watch the Toads feel blue

But Dr. Toadley doesn't agree!

He's a doctor!

One who cures all!

And I hate that I have to cure!

Oh, I have to rhyme?

Well, I did do a poetry crime…

I'll now rhyme from now on!

Sing my thoughts like a song!

Dr. Toadley discovers information he absorbs

Then tells me to cure the Blorbs

And then I say, "No!"

Then he stares at me

And says, "Must you cure on the count of three?"

And before he finishes, I say,

"No way!"

Fawful told me I could say no to people

Except to him

Dr. Toadley yelled and said,

"Is that Toad sick in bed?

He is, Miracle Toadley Cure!"

He always calls me that when he's angry

One time, I was hiding the flu

The above happened; what do I do?

So I got cranky and headbutt his stomach

And then he went flying back!

Potions fell on his mushroom head

Angry, he sent me to bed

Because he knew I was sick

And I cannot cure when I am sick

That's the life of a penguin

With Miracle Cure powers

Now I won't get arrested by the poetry police

What? Irregular rhyme?

No way! This is a masterpiece!

 **As Madz said, this poem is in irregular rhyme. There is no set pattern to any of it, yet it's not freestyle. Quoting the Twilight Zone** **,** **Madz is** **pretty much writing, "silly ridiculous nonsensical doggerel!". The reason? She might be sick of rules, so she breaks them so much, it seems like poetry has no rules! And that may even be correct...if she didn't think the poetry police existed…**

 **7.8/10 is Madz's final score (for too much curing), and please suggest via PM! In the meantime, Merry Christmas! Or whatever you celebrate!**


	4. Three's an Enemy

**So, we have three poems so far. Time for a fourth one! But unlike the last ones, this is not based on Bowser's Inside Story, or any Mario RPG. This is based on...a classic puzzle game. It's in the point of view of possibly some of my favorite Mario villains. That's right, it's the Viruses! This is more of a song than a poem, but poems can be songs, right? Enjoy and suggest poems via PM!**

 **Note: Blue Virus is normal text, italics is Red Virus, and underline is Yellow Virus.**

 **Edit: Underline is not showing, so any bold, non-author's notes text is Weird's lines.**

What difficulty is there now?

 _We could beat him, but we don't know how_

 **How about we just-ow!**

Hey, Weird, what was that?

 _What Weird had was a pill_

 _That the doctor made to kill_

 _And will not give up until-_

 **He destroys us!**

True, but I know what to do

But it involves you and you

The hole we will go through

Lighting fast, like a Pikachu!

Then we'll infect the doctor with an awful flu

 _Well, we could do that…_

 _But then we might reach the mat_

 _We'll be the mouse, he'll be the cat_

 _Then we have a chance of going splat!_

 **Ow, a new pill's on me!**

At least he's not Dr. Luigi

Or else I would want to flee

 _I would be more concerned about Toadley_

 **Who's Toadley again?**

Doctor Toadley has a cure

That beats all of us, that's for sure

His methods may seem obscure

But for the sick he reassures…

" _Is the Miracle Cure working?_

 _Indeed it is not shirking!"_

Thanks, Fever Virus

Now have any plans for saving us?

 _I am afraid not_

 _No one will be sneezing snot…_

 **Hey, guys, a thin tube filled up!**

 _I see a bomb, it will blow up!_

We cannot show fear building up!

 _But Chill, we are all going to die!_

We can survive, just do not cry!

 _But these are our last days of being bad guys!_

 **Hey, look, the bombs in front of our eyes!**

I hate you, Dr. Mario…

 **Yep, this is based on, more specifically, Dr. Mario Miracle Cure, where there is a bomb power up where it beats viruses in a certain radius. I'm not even joking; that's an actual game. I hope you all enjoy the poems and review (I also wish Fanfiction would allow stanzas to be shown…)!**


	5. Muh-Muh-Midbus Rap

**Due to finals, I do not have much homework, so I am free to study and do whatever I want! So naturally, I played Minecraft Story Mode with my brother. After finishing Episode Four in one sitting, I felt bad for what happened to Reuben the Pig, so here's a poem/rap dedicated to such a heroic animal. Midbus, come on out!**

Muh muh muh!

Midbus is here

Sense is for the weak!

Mind is tough, so tough

But can think for a week!

Lord Fawful lasers

Beat little turtle

When Lord Fawful is done

'Time for him chortle!

Now 'know what thinking

Muh-Muh-Midbus has porkchops

But need no nothing

When ordering Sockops!

Muh muh muh…

In most RPGs

Ice greater fire

Lord Fawful use laser

Type advantage, ice higher!

But the weak for the sense

Has got chosen

Bowser got the flame

Poor Midbus now frozen

But melting now happen

The internet no why

From penguin and doctor

To Lord Fawful melting try

Muh muh muh…

In Japan, Midbus called

Metabosu

Sound like Metakoro (or Blorbs)

Turtle, fact for you

Brain now hurts

Knowledge make it swell?

Like the Toads of town

Do feel unwell?

I now tired

So say goodbye

See you all and Fawful

The rap I try

I unfroze because

Big Nintendo said so

Like rainbow says

"The more you know!"

Muh muh muh…

 **And that was Midbus, everybody! Yay, his grammar got better, I guess! Cheer on for him, and remember to suggest poems via PM! Yeah! I hope you enjoyed this poem/rap! And if you're wondering what happened to Reuben...ummm, I don't want to spoil it. Look it up if you dare to know. In the meantime, muh muh muh!**


End file.
